


When you're looking like this (I just can't resist it)

by nicki786, Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Engaged, Feminization, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Ice Play, Jealousy, Kink Exploring, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess zayn, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, lap dance attempt lol, lol, well at least was supposed to be, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicki786/pseuds/nicki786, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"avoiding me Liam?" Zayn asked trying to calm his breathing.<br/>"Why would I?" he slams his locker closed hard.<br/>"we don't spend time together anymore Liam" Zayn raised his voice<br/>Liam wore his shirt silently "you got new friends that I don't know the name of and, and who was that guy the other day picking you from school"</p>
<p>Liam couldn't help but blurt out "my boyfriend"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you're looking like this (I just can't resist it)

**Author's Note:**

> I took so long with this one shot but here it is *finally sissi lol*
> 
> Kitty this is for you babe ;* 
> 
> * claire if you're reading this i miss you!*
> 
> Tumblr: Ziamsession

Liam has known Zayn for as long as he can remember. Both being joined by the hip since they first met. The first few years of their friendship was amazing that was until he realised that he's developed feelings for his best friend. 

He realised he was in too deep when it pained him to hear how happy Zayn sounded when he gushed about his boyfriend , hearing from the one you love how a another makes them happy is not what you want to listen to all he could do was nod faking an enthusiastic smile and exclaim how happy he was for him.

it weighed him down, it made him feel like a bad best friend, best friends are meant to be supportive in any given situation but when it came to Zayn and his boyfriend that was off the list it was something he could not physically do. He felt disgusted with himself, every time Zayn and his boyfriend Danny had an argument, he was internally jumping in joy when Zayn ran into his arms for a cuddle and cry. He did nothing but held him tightly in his arms, pressing kisses to his soft flat hair soothing him with comforting words letting him know what his worth, more than being with someone Danny.

He was there for Zayn through the good and bad times. Their friendship became difficult in high school. Liam still pining for his oblivious best friend. Paining him to see Zayn pinned to the school lockers making out with his jock boyfriend. 

Being sat there in torture while Zayn ignored his entire existence next to him since the tanned was too enthralled by his jock boyfriend to notice his best friend. Hearing the not so hushed whispers the jock was whispering into zayn’s ear about what he's going to do to him when they're alone made him fuming with anger and jealousy.

There’s only so much one can take before they have enough. Liam has never been one of the cool kids and he never will be. Zayn pulling him into his new circle of friend groups each and every week was very uncomfortable for him because for one he is not one of them, he doesn’t belong into the cliché ‘cool’ group. Zayn knew how uncomfortable and awkward it made Liam feel just being sat there reading a comic book while everyone in their group socialised with each other. It hurt Liam when most of the times Zayn will leave him there with the group while he goes to his boyfriend for a quick fuck.

Liam started to drift away from Zayn, he just couldn’t deal with it anymore. He stopped hanging out with him in school. He managed to give Zayn small smiles in the hallways, ignoring the wounded look on his face when he walks past right him and ignores Zayn’s call for him to join him.

It pissed him off more to see the lack of care he had for their friendship, to Liam it seemed that Zayn didn't give a shit about him. He never made an effort to talk him in school, too busy fucking around with his boyfriend to notice the change in their friendship. 

Liam thought why should he give a shit anymore about their friendship if Zayn clearly don’t give a fuck then why should he. He decided he needs to make friends he went with a safer option by talking to Niall in English lesson, seeing that he is a care free guy it wouldn't be too bad by starting a conversation with him, he felt so comfortable talking to Niall, he was introduced to his friends Louis and harry. 

He started hanging out with them more and he noticed the hurt look on Zayn's face when he told him he can't come to the party at his house and that he already got plans with the boys. Who on cue called Liam and he excused himself and went to their table leaving behind a confused Zayn.

Liam did distant himself from Zayn but that wasn't enough for Zayn to feel that their friendship was on the line and it wasn't enough for Liam to get over his feelings for Zayn. He met a guy in the gym he goes to. His name is Justin and when the guy approached him he flirted back and the guy was sexy Tan, brown hair and beautiful green eyes. So when he asked for Liam's number. Liam was like why not? 

He knows he still so deeply in love with his best mate but he wants to show him that he got a boyfriend too and new friends give him a taste of what he did. That is if he cared about their friendship. Cause it seems like he doesn't. He Never comes to find Liam unless his boyfriend was busy or they had a fight.

Justin was older than Liam and that is the first thing Zayn noticed when he saw the boy hugging Liam before he got into the car with him.

After a week of chasing around and Liam avoiding Zayn just because.. Zayn finally cornered him in the lockers room.

"avoiding me Liam?" Zayn asked trying to calm his breathing.  
"Why would I?" he slams his locker closed hard.  
"we don't spend time together anymore Liam" Zayn raised his voice  
Liam wore his shirt silently "you got new friends that I don't know the name of and, and who was that guy the other day picking you from school"

Liam couldn't help but blurt out "my boyfriend" Zayn lifted his face up quick looking unbelievably at Liam who was rubbing the back of his neck avoiding Zayn's eyes.

Zayn was speechless and left Liam with a shake of his head.

 

** 

 

Zayn didn't ever expect to see him here. Liam wasn't one for wild parties and this sure is one of the biggest. He was with 'him' and literally sitting on his lap laughing, whispering. Which made Zayn's blood boil. 

They meet eyes but neither of them smiled to the other. But instead Liam snuggles closer to his boyfriend and Zayn to his own. Like they are both trying to convince themselves that this is what they want they don't want one another anymore. Which breaks both of their hearts cause they know they can't get over their feelings at least not that easy. Only if they knew about their feelings for one another. 

Zayn turns pulling his boyfriend disappearing into the crowd of boys and girls.  
He tried so hard not to keep eyeing Liam's way but what made him take a second look was that he wasn't at his place anymore he looked around even went to the kitchen to look for him and he wasn’t there.

He was pushed to the wall face front and felt the warm breath of his boyfriend "was looking for you?" hands roaming all over his thigh to his front. Zayn smiles turning around "and why is that?"  
Danny whispers into his ears "I got a gift for you upstairs" Zayn laughs pulling him to head upstairs.

Snogging their way into one of the empty rooms Zayn opens it. He is met with the view of Liam straddled by Justin hands on his ass licking into each others mouth. Liam pulls back eyes locked with Zayn as he slides his hands from Justin's ass to his hips then smiled up at him and Justin stood up and pulled Liam up with him. Liam passed by Zayn breath hitching as their arms brushed lightly.

Justin nodded to the two boys smirk wide and a raised eyebrows and Zayn wanted to smash his face.

"isn't that your friend? Leeroy or something?" Danny asks Making Zayn get back from his daydreaming turning to face him "it's Liam" he says voice low. Danny shrugs smirking. He pulls Zayn close to kiss him but Zayn pushes him away making Danny frown "I'm not feeling well I think I'm going home".

 

**

 

A week of awkward meetings in the school halls made Zayn have enough of it and decided they need to talk. He heads to Liam's house thinking of what he should say. What he shouldn’t? pacing a bit in front of his house. Till he opened the door saying a quick hi to Karen who smiles wide happy to see him again. Heading up and barging into his room "We need to talk"

Justin is on top of a shirtless Liam grinding down on him Liam's hand is inside his pants pushing him harder against him moaning into each other's mouths Liam pulls back from kissing him sitting down holding Justin still "Zayn get out" Licking his lips "no we need to talk" then turning to Justin "get out right now before I punch that pretty little face of yours"

Justin chuckles "why you mad Zayn?" he kisses along Liam's throat "Call me later baby yeah?" Liam nods bringing him by the neck for a kiss eyes not leaving Zayn.

Justin leaves and it's silent in the room before Liam screams "who the fuck do you think you are to do that?"  
"uh I dunno but you once called me a friend" Zayn ends it screaming the word.  
"oh spare me from that bullshit" Liam says standing up picking up his shirt to wear it. But Zayn pushes him back on the bed. Liam grabbed him and brought him down with him and he's straddled by him "what's between us isn't bullshit Liam" Zayn growls sitting up hitting his chest. Liam holds his wrists. Zayn trying to get out of his hold "let me go Liam"

"what's wrong Zaynie can't fight back " Liam smirks. Zayn growls and elbows him making him wince and leaves the hold he has on him. Zayn pushes him back pinning his arms on the bed breathing heavily. Looking down at him he grinds once. Liam bites his lip taking Zayn in. he can fight Zayn back but he lifts his head brushing his nose against him. Zayn takes in a sharp breath and starts moving again slowly.

Liam's head drops back groaning. And Zayn lets out a soft Ah after every couple of moves. He picks up his pace letting out a soft moan face dropping to the crook of Liam's neck. Liam sits them up and Zayn wraps his arms around his shoulder whimpering as he keeps grinding on him. Liam slips his hand under his pants cupping his arse cheek tracing a finger on his hole "Fuck Daddy" Zayn moans out head tilted back eyes closed and Liam looks at him surprised and when Zayn opens his eyes looking at him eyes hooded. 

Liam slowly smirks at him eyes glinting with fire "do you call him that too?" pushing his finger against his hole making Zayn jerk forward. Zayn shakes his head whimpering "no, only you" tightening his hold around Liam's shoulder hiding his face into his neck. 

And Zayn picks up his pace again. Liam slips his pants down under the swell of his ass and kneads him before smacking it getting a gasp out of Zayn who whispers "again"  
Liam keeps at it till they both cum with Liam gripping him close by his ass. Cumming in their pants. Panting into each other's ear.

Zayn places a soft kiss to Liam's neck before stepping out of bed pulling up his pants and going out.

 

**

 

They ignored each other at school after what happened at Liam's house. Well, tried. It wasn't going perfectly between Zayn and Danny because he can't stop thinking of what happened with Liam cause he felt guilty.. and wanted more. Liam too couldn't do anything with Justin but small chaste pecks and took the big game he has that week the reason of the change in his mood.

The day of the game Zayn broke up with Danny and attended the game cause he wanted to speak to Liam after it. When Liam saw him before the game begins he ran towards him.  
Zayn smiles thinking he's happy he's here till he hears the panted "leave" when he got close to him.  
Zayn furrowed his eyebrows "eh no? I'm not leaving" he says watching Liam's expression before he added "and don't flatter yourself I'm not here to support you" Liam growls rubbing down his face "I don't give a fuck Zayn leave!" 

Zayn stomps down "Fucking fine! I'm trying to mend our friendship here.." he didn’t get to finish before Liam is cutting him off by dragging him aside "Zayn now is not the time for your 'friendship speech' I got a game to play and you got a bus to catch. Now go" Zayn groans out "fuck you Liam, what is your problem? Why do you hat-" Liam presses a quick hard kiss to Zayn squeezing his bum quick pulling off when Zayn starts to kiss back "Leave NOW" he shouts in Zayn's face. 

Zayn flinches whimpering out "Leeyum you've never shouted at me like that! All I want is my Liam back not.. not this" gesturing at him he wipes his tears.  
Liam whispers "Zayn" going to grab him but Zayn shakes him off walking away.

Liam lost at the game cause he was distracted by thinking of Zayn and their friendship from day one. He doesn’t wanna lose him because of his pining. He'd rather have his friendship than nothing at all. He remembers how Zayn's face fell, hurt crossing over his beautiful features when he shouted at him.

Zayn was there to make things better between them but Liam pushed him away. He just feels confused about what happened at his house. Cause Zayn is the one who grinded down on him. Could it be that Zayn actually likes him that way? Could he really have feelings for him? 

He can't take all these thoughts anymore. He drives to Zayn's house it's almost 12 am and he knocks on the door. He knows the Malik's must be in bed but he just couldn't wait till tomorrow.

Trisha opened the door in her night gown "Liam? I haven't seen you in ages! What brought you here at this hour?" Liam rubs behind his neck face flushed with embarrassment "I know I'm sorry I just really need to see Zayn" She lets him in.  
"He's asleep but you can go up to his room love" Liam nods and as he about to head upstairs he hears her say "he's been in a right mood the last months, he looks hurt Liam. You do too" he takes a deep breath before heading up. 

Liam opens the door to Zayn's bedroom to find him asleep on top of the covers in nothing but a black panties. His breath hitches at the view. He took his shoes and jacket off and joined him on the bed spooning him. Holding him close. Zayn hums as Liam cards his fingers through his hair scared to think that this might be the last time he ever be close like this to him. And like that Liam sleeps with him.

Next morning he wakes up to Zayn stirring. He opens his eyes as Zayn turns to see who's holding him. He squeaks pulling the covers over him to hide his panties "Liam what are you doing here?" he sighs out. Liam pulls Zayn close putting a hand on his waist thumbing the soft skin both of them are staring at each other deeply.

"I'm sorry Zayn" Zayn was about to speak but Liam shakes his head face pleading. Liam moves his hand from his waist to his arms till he cards their fingers together. "I don’t know where to start.. I know the way I treated you was harsh, but the reason I acted this way because of the way you treated me" Liam closes his eyes "you- you treated me like shit when you was with your boyfriend, you acted like I didn't even exist. You were too busy kissing him or getting fucked to notice that we were drifting apart. Didn’t speak to me at all during school, only pulling me aside at lunch just to keep a watch if any teacher was on watch"

"And I had to hear your grunted moans and his words to you was killing me Zayn. I couldn’t take it knowing that you were getting fucked out by some dickhead who doesn’t even care for you" Zayn tightens his hold on Liam's hand. 

"Babe I had to cut all ties to you because you being oblivious was tearing me apart. I couldn’t go on like that I was hurting myself in the process. You need to understand where I'm coming from Zayn."

Zayn swallows voice breathy "I only went out with him to get over my feelings for you" Liam's eyes widen.  
"I never thought" he wipes a tear "you'd like me back"  
"I thought I'd do something stupid that would end our friendship and you hating me" he smiles shaking his head.  
Liam pulls him by his neck holding him with both hands "we were stupid" Zayn chuckles nodding as tears fall down his face. Liam wipes them with his thumb and leans in brushing their noses together and kissed him gently. 

 

**

 

7 years later 

 

Zayn is brought back from his memories by his mobile buzzing. It was a text from his angry fiancé Liam that he'll be late tonight and to not wait for him. Zayn sighs and heads upstairs to his bedroom to do what he planned on doing for days now.

The thing is Zayn knows how jealous Liam can be but he didn't think it'll end up being this huge between them. One of his ex's in high school was on business with him and Zayn told Liam and was honest with him and Liam was okay with that it was only business but when the guy gave Zayn a gift a watch to be exact Liam was fuming when he saw it cause he knows Zayn never bought one he only wore the ones Liam bought for him "it's a gift Li I'll lose it as soon I seal the deal with him".  
Liam looks at him like 'are you kidding me'.  
"No, no babe I didn't mean it like that"  
"sure you didn't" he walks out of the room Zayn behind him "you've been spending late nights at the office, going to dinners, wearing another man's gifts and I'm supposed to be fine with that!"

Liam kept avoiding Zayn for a week now spending extra hours in the office mostly doing nothing as Jade told him. Coming home only to sleep. And Zayn spent that said week trying to win his husband back with everything you can imagine. Even though Liam was happy with all this he still didn't show Zayn any reaction cause he wouldn’t be at ease till that guy is out of the picture.

What Zayn planned for tonight will surely surprise Liam and end this silent treatment. Him and Liam have been exploring their kinks and Zayn found himself to try some but shied away from others. One of them what Liam more than once kept dropping hints about but Zayn wouldn't, couldn't even try. Even thinking about it made him a blushing mess. But now he just decided to go for it.

He pulled out the box from under the bed after showering and shaving. Taking a deep breath he took out the purple panties and slid it on and the black really short skirt body feeling hot with the blush taking over his face. 

He pulls the white shirt tying it up in a knot rolling up the sleeves, and takes the stockings that feels good on his now smooth skin. He opens the other box regretting he took a 6 inch high heel instead of taking something shorter, cause he's new to this, but they looked sexier. He spent hours till he got the hang of it.

He walked to the mirror red lipstick in hand. He took himself in. he actually looked good with a blush he started putting the lipstick carefully on.

He went down placing a chair in the middle of their living room the first thing Liam will be seeing when he gets in with a note to put the blindfold on. He now waited heart hammering at what he's about to do. Afraid how Liam will react is he gonna like it. Is he gonna forgive him. 

He hears his husband parking his car and gets out of the way and waits. He sees him getting in with a frown and a tired sigh, heart clenching wanting to touch his husband. To comfort him.  
Liam notices the chair and walks to read the note on it. He then looks around "Zayn I'm tired and not in the mood for.." and Zayn cuts him off from round the corner "Please Leeyum" and Liam notes the desperation in his husbands tone. 

He takes his jacket off, loosening up his tie, he puts the blindfold on sitting down he lifts his arm like 'there you go' making Zayn smile he walks to start the music and he heard the hitched breath of Liam when he heard the click of his heels. Music starts and a small smile teases Liam's lips at the chosen song. Zayn walks around him leaning over and resting his chin on his shoulder whispering the lyrics hands stroking up his arms " look what you done started" he moves in front of him straddling him and Liam is trying to be serious and unaffected hands by his side.

Zayn puts an arm on his shoulder the other grabs Liam's hand bringing it to his mouth kissing his palm. He slides his hand down making him feel the knotted shirt down to his exposed stomach till he feels the mini skirt, breathing getting heavy till it hitches when he makes him feel his shaved legs to his stockings whispering "fuck" Zayn smiles biting his lips when Liam brings his other hand on his waist.

'Baby I'm the one you like yeah'

Liam clears his throat "you, you didn't have to do this". Zayn pulls the blindfold off him eyes darting down after meeting Liam's "wanted to" Zayn says voice weak. Liam lifts his face with a finger under his chin going breathless and so thirsty when he sees the red lipstick. 

Thumb pulling down Zayn's lower lip making him blush and cast his eyes down again but Liam pulls him in for a passionate kiss licking into his mouth and Zayn pants when they pull back "do you like it daddy?" asking nervously. 

'Imma give it to you right yeah'

Liam surprises him by picking him up making him squeal "I want you. Now" Liam growls and Zayn bites his lip "what about the lap dance"

"you can make it up by riding me a little longer" Zayn moans at that Liam squeezes his ass heading upstairs. Zayn starts grinding down on him. Liam pins him to the wall "fuck princess stop grinding on me gonna make me fuck you here on the stairs" Zayn's head thuds back on the wall "yeah daddy fuck me now, need it, need you"

Liam growls "no,let me get you to the room" he pulls him off the wall and Zayn tries hard not to move but still can't help but litter kisses down his neck.  
He places him on bed legs unwrapping from around his waist. Standing between Zayn's legs as Zayn look up at him eager to please him. He leans in holding Zayn by his chin fuckin his mouth with his tongue as he opens Zayn's shirt. He pulls back tutting when Zayn tries to take it off "up" and Zayn started to feel a bit confident cause Liam liked how he looked that way.

So instead of pushing himself up the bed, he turned around crawling up there and turning his head looking back at Liam who got his eyes fixated on his ass, looking at the purple panties as he was taking off his clothes. Zayn turned around laying back watching him with a bite to his lip. 

Liam crawled on bed spreading his knees "look at you" he whispers against his lips as Zayn sits himself up meeting him for a kiss. He caresses his inner thighs and a shiver takes over Zayn's body. Hands moving to his chest cupping and squeezing them thumbs rubbing on his pierced nipples making him whimper as he pushes on his silver bars. Liam chuckles "always been sensitive" he pushes Zayn back gently. Taking an ice from the wine bucket next to the bed. Putting the ice cube between his lips sucking on it and Zayn feels suddenly so thirsty. 

Liam pins Zayn's arms to the bed leaning over him to trace the ice on his hot skin. Starting with his neck. Zayn gulps letting out a deep 'Ah'. Puling up the ice cube dripping on Zayn's chest Liam leans again tracing it around his nipple before teasing the nub with it. Zayn's body shivers and Liam moves to his left nipple giving it the same treatment. Zayn's back arching from the bed whining 'please' Liam traces the now small piece of ice down to his belly leaving it there.

kissing down his stomach sucking bruises on his hipbone. He avoids touching him where he knows he needs him most. Pressing kisses to his inner thighs, nipping on the tattoo Zayn got for him 'Liam' marking himself as his and only his. 

Zayn arching his body whining, Liam smirking up at him pleased cause he knows how much he likes Liam giving it that attention.

Zayn knows he'll tease him so bad. Wanting to tease him back he pulls his skirt up moaning out "like my panties daddy?" Liam spreads his leg wider leaning between. Mouthing at his covered cock "how can I not, you look sinful princess" Zayn whimpers "show me how much you love it.. Show me daddy".

Liam turns him around pushing up his skirt. He kneads his arse cheeks, pulling the panties to the side he presses kisses as his finger rubs on his puckered hole. Zayn pushes back on it "eager aren't we" he doesn't leave time for Zayn to answer before he closes his mouth around his hole teasing it with his tongue, sucking hard "yes, Liam" Zayn moans and gets a hard smack on his ass "what did you just call me?"

Zayn drops his forehead on his arm whimpering "daddy"  
"better" going back to eat him out, stiffening his tongue he fucking him with it slowly. Frustrating him enjoying his moans and whines "fuck yourself back on my tongue baby" Zayn pulls himself up on his hand riding back on Liam's tongue holding his hair whining "more daddy" and Liam eats him out like his life depends on it. Pulling back he pushes his thumb on his hole "got you so wet baby girl" making Zayn choke out a giggle.

"on your back" Zayn spreads himself out for Liam.  
"gonna ruin you princess" he whispers to his ear as he covers him with his body. He squeezes some lube on his fingers and starts with one finger, fucking it nice and slow Zayn keeps whining for more but Liam silences him with harsh kisses. He's been with him for so long he knows where is his weak spot but he avoids it. 

He enters a second finger and starts stretching him teasing his prostate "look so good spread out for me baby" Zayn looks a mess already and keeps shying away from Liam's look but Liam got a hold on his hair as he pushes in a third finger "don't be shy now, look at daddy" fingers carding through zayn's hair pulling at it occasionally knowing how much Zayn likes it.

"let me hear you baby. Moan for me show me how much you're enjoying this" Liam licks the shell of his ear making him shiver and moan. Tugging his earlobe into his mouth biting on it. Pressing open mouthed kisses down his neck sucking a bruise at his weak spot. Driving him wild with how slow he's fucking his fingers in him.

Zayn whimpers hand going to Liam's cheek "please" getting impatient starting to push down on Liam's fingers the best he can. Liam chuckles kissing his wrist on the tattooed 'Payne' that matches the Arabic 'Malik' on his. 

Liam pulls out his fingers "please need your fingers back in me daddy, please wanna be good for you" Zayn begs trying to wipe the sweat on his forehead on the pillow.

"you are being good so far for me darling" Liam says rubbing his fingers on Zayn's red lips. Zayn takes a teasing lick on them and Liam moans pushing his fingers in his mouth. And Zayn sucks on them staring at him with lustful eyes swirling his tongue around the digits.

Liam's mouth parts cock twitching at the sight in front of him. He pushes his fingers in and out of his mouth fucking them in making Zayn gag on them a bit. Zayn keeps slurping around them till Liam pulls them out pressing them back to his hole. Taking his lips in a harsh kiss fucking his tongue in his mouth as fast as he's fingers in him. Making Zayn's back arch feeling so good and close to come. He pulls his fingers out making Zayn whine a "no".

"shhhh gonna fuck you now princess, gonna fuck you so good" Liam strokes his cock with lube as he lifts one leg wrapping it around his waist. He pushes in one go making Zayn moan out a "yes daddy".

"Always gagging for it yeah baby girl, always so ready for me" Zayn nods.  
Liam leans on one hand beside his head pressing a kiss to his nose making him smile up at him.  
Pulling back slowly he snaps his hips forward back in making Zayn hiccup a moan. He keeps his thrusts short and slow. Zayn pressing his heel on Liam's back begging him to fuck him harder "want you to feel every inch of me babe" Liam whispers.

Zayn whines as Liam pushes both his legs up his chest and keeps his thrusts slow avoiding his prostate. Zayn keeping clenching and unclenching his hands around the pillow baring his neck for Liam to mark him and that Liam does. He sucks bruises that cannot be hidden. Sucking one on his cheek even making Zayn gasp "so he knows you're taken if that ring on your finger wasn't enough for him"

"I didn't like seeing you wearing the watch he gifted you" Zayn tried to explain but was silenced by Liam's thrusts.  
"how would you feel if my ex kept giving me gifts?" he growls "if the roles were reversed, how the fuck would you feel?" 

"you're mine Zayn" he growls with a hard thrust that makes Zayn cry out Liam's name.  
"yours, mark me up daddy" Zayn whimpers.

"want me to fill you up baby?" Liam pants as he rocks inside him.

Zayn nods fervently "wanna feel you come inside me, please" he moans.

"want me to knock you up baby girl?" Liam groans as Zayn clenches around him moaning out a loud Yes!

Liam turns them around so Zayn's on top of him "earn it" Zayn's panting he was so close to cumming. He holds his chin peppering kisses along his jaw "c'mon baby ride me" Zayn pulls himself up pushing back his hair that's matted on his forehead and he pulls off of Liam and Liam frowns and was about to ask what's wrong till he saw Zayn straddling him in reverse bending making Liam have a peak of his abused hole moaning at the view. Before he takes Liam's cock and tease it on his rim letting it catch on it but not pushing on it.

Liam was drunk on Zayn seeing him like this and all for him the fact that Zayn had been ignoring Liam's hints of trying this but now he chose to do it a blushing mess at first but looking at him now getting more confident teasing Liam back, makes Liam want to hold him and make love to him till they're one.

Zayn is letting out these soft moans as he sinks excruciatingly slow. Liam stroking his legs feeling his heels digging on his flesh feels so good. Zayn got his head pushed back mouth open in a silent moan as he sinks fully on him. And starts riding him, Liam pushing the skirt with one hand and holding Zayn's panties to the side looking as his hole swallows him and stretches around him "yeah baby girl fuck yourself on me"

Zayn leans forward holding onto Liam's legs and starts picking up his pace riding him faster, Liam's head pushes back as Zayn keeps clenching around him. Zayn pushes himself up riding him fast moaning out loud 'fuck' , 'need more daddy' and 'm so close'.  
He moves up and down but getting sloppier. Tired crying out "I can't Daddy, wanna come".

"so tired Daddy please make me come"

Liam sits up hands stroking Zayn's arms kissing on his shoulder sucking bruises on his neck "shhhh baby gonna make this worth the wait" he whispers. Zayn turns his head kissing Liam lazily as Liam's hand goes to his cock stroking it slowly with a loose fist. 

"love you daddy' Zayn whispers head buried in Liam's neck voice breathy. Liam kisses his hair and he props him, Laying back down he puts his feet on bed and fucks up into him with short hard thrusts making the air knock out of him. Zayn holding onto Liam's knees whimpering "love you too princess".

Liam pushes up hard and fast Zayn clenching his hand on his knees "m so close daddy"  
"yeah gonna come? Gonna mess those panties baby girl"  
Zayn moans out a 'Yes'  
"right there, fuck Daddy harder"  
Liam keeps hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust plunging in hard and fast "come on princess come for me"

Zayn clenches around him hard and Liam had to hold himself from cumming wanting his boy to come first.

Zayn lets out a small gasp cock twitching wetting his panties. Liam pulls out slowly turning them around laying zayn on his stomach, spreading his leg and pushed only the head of his cock in, stroking himself till he came. Pulling out he pushed the dripping cum in with his finger covering Zayn's body peppering kisses on his shoulder "I love you"  
Zayn rests his cheek on the pillow looking at Liam with a soft smile voice hoarse he whispers "love you too"

Liam moves letting Zayn turn taking his clothes off, sitting him up to pull off his shirt, wiping the lipstick gently between kisses "better start packing soon" Liam says and Zayn's eyes widen filling with tears in a second "Liam! Why" he sobs out "thought we were fine!" Liam laughs and Zayn hits his chest "why are you laughing?"

"Zayn, Zayn" Liam holds his hands kissing his knuckles "Babe I meant you better pack cause we're going on a holiday princess"

Zayn sniffles a smile taking over his face "really?"  
Liam kisses his red nose "really"

Liam pulls him down with him and cuddles him. Staying silent like that for a while till Zayn clears his throat "I don't want anyone but you Liam, I love you. Me and him were a thing years ago and I didn't love him I don't have with him the things I do with you.." 

Liam cuts him off with a kiss "I'm just a jealous prick who never understood how I got to have an amazing beautiful man like you, that I feel threatened easily but that doesn't excuse how I dealt with this, so I'm sorry, forgive me" pressing a kiss to his nose. Zayn smiles up at him and places a kiss to his chest resting his cheek on it.

"The watch though was expensive I didn't believe you did that" Liam says smile evident on his face.  
Zayn chuckles "I enjoyed smashing it into pieces" he moves on top of Liam holding him close "I didn't care, I was so frustrated it's the longest we've stayed not talking to one another" and he lets out in a whisper "let's not do that again please". 

Liam pulls the covers properly on them and kisses his temple "never again".

 

**

Zayn opens his eyes the next day at the same time as Liam got into the room holding a tray Zayn stretches smiling at Liam "breakfast in bed?"  
Liam grins at him and sets the tray on the side sitting pulling his fiancé into a kiss "morning angel" making Zayn blush.

He starts feeding Zayn and after couple of bites of waffles "why bring the can of whipped cream" Zayn asks giggling. And Liam smirks "finish your breakfast and you'll know" Zayn stops for a second till realization hits him. Biting his lips he pulls Liam for a passionate kiss, Liam's hand stroking his upper thigh "I'm done, fuck I'm done babe"

Liam chuckles at that. He pushes him back bringing the can of whipped cream and squirting some on Zayn's nipples he leans over to the tray Zayn following his move. Liam takes strawberry pieces "what are you doing?"

Liam places them over the squirted whipped cream "I'm making my breakfast" Zayn laughs out slapping Liam's shoulder.

"remind me why am I engaged to you?" he ends giggling.

"cause you love me" Liam says leaning down picking the strawberry with his teeth swallowing it down before closing licking the cream of his nipples sucking on his nipple making him gasp "that I do" Liam smiles up at him doing the same with his other nipple. 

Liam pushes back down taking the whipped cream back and Zayn raises his eyebrows. Making Liam chuckle "still hungry" shrugging.

Zayn shakes his head giggling pulling him up placing a soft lingering kiss "Main tumse pyaar karta hoon"

"Mai bhee aap se pyaar karta hoon" Liam whispers back.

Liam pulls back stroking his cheek "let's make our vacation start from tomorrow"  
Zayn opens his mouth and Liam knows he's thinking about work  
"just me and you for couple of days, we didn’t do that for a long time"  
Zayn thinks for a second "ok, alright" nodding kissing Liam's palms and pushing Liam back spending all day in bed cause they got a week worth of sex to make up for.


End file.
